


The Burning Flower

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Coping, Dark Past, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Guilt, Healing, Multi, Smut, Straight Relationship, Superpowers, Violence, gay relationship, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: "The nightmares got worse recently. They're always about her now. I'm scared... No, TERRIFIED, to lose her... What the hell am I supposed to do?!""That just means ya love her, Sam. And based on what you've told me, I'd say ya picked right. Ya can always tell how much someone cares about sonething by how scared they are to lose it."In this world, Humans have what are known as Oddities. Supernatural powers and abilities that step outside the realm of reality. Not all have these powers, but even so, they coexist in harmony.Sort of.With power comes curruption, and many cities have super powered Mafias and Gangs running the streets. The Mafias are powerful, but orderly, whereas the Gangs are simply there to cause chaos.A high ranking member of The Angel City Mafia, named Sam, finds himself falling for a woman who works at the local garden. Her name is Aria.He knows that being with him will only put her in danger, but she refuses to leave, even after she finds out what he has done.Nobody enters the Mafia without getting their hands dirty.





	The Burning Flower

The sky was becoming darkened, the last traces of twilight fading into nighttime. The stars began sparkling in the black sky, the moon casting a dim light over the empty streets of Angel City. The various shops were closed by now, with a couple stragglers still turning off their lights so people could go home. The skyscrapers with their various shapes and sizes made the cityscape seem beautiful, inviting and sparkling.

It was a deceptive beauty.

After all, the city was quite dangerous at night.

The street lights had flickered to life, creating yellow circles across the roads. They were the only source of illumination besides the moon and buildings at this hour. A man leaned against one of the street lamps, his slender figure silhouetted in the dim light. He watched as a couple people scrambled to get home, their bags bouncing violently behind them, before they turned the corner and vanished from view. A trail of smoke snaked into the air from the cigarette perched between his fingers. His clothing was dark, a black jacket pulled onto his shoulders over his white button up. A tie was around his neck, loose and shifting in the evening breeze. He hadn't shaved for a while, stubble starting to grow on his chin. His black wavy hair had also grown out a bit, though it hadn't quite reached his shoulders. There were dark circles under his chocolate brown eyes, indicating he hadn't slept well in a while. His shoes tapped slowly on the concrete sidewalk, the methodical rhythm echoing in the silence the night brings. He pulled his jacket collar up as a breeze blew by, the Autumn air chilling his tan skin. He brought the cigarette to his lips, taking in a deep breath before exhaling the grey smoke into the cold air, watching it fade and dissipate.

“I thought ya were tryin to quit.”

The man turned, seeing a deceivingly young looking man approach him. The guy might have looked about 17, but he was actually about 34 years old. A mess of blonde hair that fell to his shoulders covered his head and caused the man to have to push it out of face every few seconds. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his blazer and he was slouched forward as he walked. His skin was pale and in the yellow light above them, it seemed to glow. A pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes, making him seem out of place at this late hour. The other man let out a half-hearted chuckle at the other’s accent, letting the cigarette fall to the ground before stomping it out.

“I was. What's it to you, Reiner?”

The young man shrugged and walked closer, leaning against the pole. There was a bit of silence, neither of them speaking. Eventually, Reiner sighed and turned to him.

“I know ya don't want me to ask, but ya know I'm gonna anyways. I care about ya. Ya had a bad night again, didn't ya Sam?”

The other remained quiet, but nodded. Reiner nudged his friend, drawing his attention back to him.

“I know it might not seem like it, but that's a good thing. It means you're still human. I can't even count how many times I've met someone who just… doesn't care no more. If ya feel guilty, it just means ya haven't turned into a monsta yet.”

The silence resumed between them for a moment, before Sam spoke. His voice was low and deep, baritone. It was quiet, barely audible even in the night air.

“It still doesn't make it any easier…”

Reiner chuckled and sighed.

“Killin people ain't s’posed to be easy, bud.”

Sam visibly tensed. It was instinct, he supposed, whenever someone mentions his less-than-legal job description. Being a member of the Angel City Mafia, especially a high ranking one, had it's ups and downs. It has benefits, sure, but not without getting your hands dirty.

“Speaking of,” Reiner pulled an unmarked envelope out of his blazer, handing to Sam, “ya gotta new job to take care of. Came from Kyra directly.”

Sam's eyes widened and he flipped it open, pulling out the document.

“The Boss sent me this one? Must be something personal…” He scanned over the papers, glancing over the details.

“I'm not one to pry,” Reiner stood and started to walk away, “but she said this one is priority. Think the guy is some kinda corrupt scientist. Never thought The Boss Lady be cleanin up the streets, but yet, here we are.”

Sam folded the paper, returning it to the envelope, before walking towards his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder, silently satisfied with their difference in height.

“I'm gonna head home to get some rest before I do this one. You’ll keep an eye out, right?”

The older man laughed, pulling down his sunglasses slightly so his eyes were visible. His right eye looked normal, the green iris shining mischievously. The left eye, however, was unnatural. It was a bright blue, the pupil dilated to extreme proportions. There was a feral, wild aura radiating out from him and he chuckled. It greatly resembled a wolf’s eye and there was what appeared to be dark blue smoke drifting from it. He put the glasses back up, turning again to walk away.

“I'm offended ya would suggest otherwise, my friend.”


End file.
